


Dyolove You

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cravings, Dyolamb - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, preggy!soo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Naglilihi si Kyungsoo sa isang Dyolamb.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	Dyolove You

Kumportableng nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng asawa niyang si Jongin na nagmamaneho sa kahabaan ng NLEX.

Sandal ang ulo sa headrest ng upuan, nakadungaw naman si Kyungsoo sa bintana, tinatanaw ang mga tanawing nadaraanan nila.

"Antok ka na?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya na sinagot naman niya ng paghuni. "Tulog ka muna. Mahaba pa byahe natin. Swerte na lang kung makarating tayo ng alas diyes kina ate."

Humuni muli si Kyungsoo bilang tugon at tuluyan na ngang napapikit.

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa kumakalam na tyan at pagmulat niya ng mga mata ay agad niyang tanong sa asawa, "San na tayo, Dy?"

"Ortigas na." Hawak ni Jongin ang manibela ng isang kamay habang ang isa naman ay nakahawak sa cellphone nito. Mabagal ang takbo ng trapiko kaya sinamantala na niya ito para tingnan kung nagtext ba ang kanyang ate.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa labas at kumunot ang kanyang noo. "Gutom na kami ng anak mo."

Umusad na ang mga sasakyan at kumambyo na muli si Jongin. "Hm? Kainin mo muna dyan yung biscuit na dinala mo tapos drive thru muna tayo kapag may nadaanan tayo."

Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng asawa at inabot ang bag na dala nila sa likurang upuan. Dun niya kinuha ang Nissin butter biscuits na dinala niya bago sila umalis.

Kinalaunan at nang malagpasan na nila ang trapik, nakadaan din sila sa Drive Thru ng McDonalds at bumili ng chicken sandwich.

Habang abala si Kyungsoo kumain ng kanya, sinasabayan niya rin ito sa pagsubo kay Jongin ng pagkain nito habang ito ay nagmamaneho.

"Baby, penge naman ng fries." Nguso ni Jongin, ngunit diretso pa rin ang tingin sa daan.

Sinubuan naman siya ni Kyungsoo ng fries at pinunasan pa nito ang kanyang bibig ng tissue.

Ganito silang mag-asawa. Sweet na sweet pa rin kahit pitong taon na silang magkasama. 4 years bilang mag-jowa, at ngayon 3 years na bilang mag-asawa na nabiyayaan na rin sa wakas ng isang supling.

"Baby, text mo si ate sabihin mo lapit na tayo."

Inayos muna ni Kyungsoo ang basura nila ni Jongin bago siya sumipsip sa daliri niyang nabudburan ng asin ng fries na kinain at tsaka kinuha ang cellphone ng asawa, inunlock iyon _1214_ at tinext na ang hipag.

Lumipas ang kinse minutos at nakarating na rin sila sa bahay ni ate Mihyun sa Paranaque ng alas onse y media. Hindi na rin masama.

Pagkaparada pa lang sa harap ng bahay ng kapatid, nagsitahulan na ang mga aso. At narinig na rin nila ang pagbukas ng gate pati na rin ang boses ni Mihyun mismo.

"Rahee! Raeon! Dito na sina Tito!"

Sa loob naman ng sasakyan, malaki na ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang makita pa lang si Ate Mihyun na nakaabang na sa kanila. Dumungaw na rin ang mga aso nilang sina Monggu, Janggu at Janggah na miss na miss na rin niya. At syempre, mas lalong kuminang ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang lumabas na ang mga pamangkin ni Jongin na sina Raeon at Rahee.

Bumaba na ang mag-asawa sa sasakyan. Nauna na pumasok si Kyungsoo, dahil kukunin pa ni Jongin ang isang karton ng mga pinaglumaan nilang mga damit sa compartment ng sasakyan na idodonate nila sa isang foundation na kinabibilangan ni Mihyun.

"Tito!!!" Bati ng mga bata kay Kyungsoo na lubos ang kasiyahan sa mga mata na makita siyang muli.

Yumuko bahagya si Kyungsoo at humalik sa mga malalambot na mga pisngi ng mga bata. "Tumatangkad na si Raeon ah." Tapik niya sa ulo nito bago tingnan naman si Rahee. "Musta na si Ate Rahee? Lalong gumaganda." Tinapik din niya ito sa ulo bilang pagbati bago dumiretso ng tayo.

"Bless kayo kay Tito." Utos ni Mihyun sa mga anak na pawang masunurin at nag-bless kay Kyungsoo bago laruin ang mga hyper na mga poodles na nakapalibot sa kanila.

"Ate, ang lalaki na ng mga bata parang kelan lang liit pa ni Raeon." Komento ni Kyungsoo kay Mihyun na napangiti na lang.

"Oo nga eh. Tagal niyo na rin kasi na hindi nakapunta rito. Lika, pasok muna tayo." Pero bago pumasok ay nilingon muna nila si Jongin na may hawak na na karton at sumunod sa kanilang dalawa.

"Hi, ate. San ko 'to lagay?"

Nagbeso ang magkapatid at tinuro ni Mihyun kung san muna pwede ilagay ni Jongin ang karton. "Dun muna."

Nang sila ay nasa loob na, sinara na ni Mihyun ang gate ng bahay nila at nagkagulo na nga dahil matapos mailapag ni Jongin ang karton ay binati na niya ang mga minamahal niyang mga pamamgkin nang pagulat.

"Wahh!! Kakainin ko na si Raeon at si Rahee!"

Naghabulan ang mag-tito at tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga bata magpahabol sa makulit nilang Tito Jongin.

Nang mahuli ang mga bata sa kanyang mga bisig, kinulong niya ito sa kanyang mga braso at pinaulanan ng matutunog na mga halik sa pisngi.

Tugon ng mga bata? Mga pagtili at hagikgik na mas lalong nagpatingkad sa araw at nagbigay liwanag sa tahanan kung nasaan sila ngayon.

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang asawa.

Bulong ni Mihyun sa kanya, "Ilang buwan na lang din may baby na rin kayo na gaganyanin sa inyo."

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tyan at napangiti. Hindi na rin siya makapaghintay sa paparating na anghel sa buhay nila ni Jongin.

"Halina kayo pasok na sa loob at manananghalian na tayo!" Anunsyo ni Mihyun bago sila nagsunuran lahat.

* * *

Madalang makapunta sina Jongin at Kyungsoo kina Mihyun dahil sa kalayuan ng kanilang mga lugar. Norte pa ang pinanggagalingan ng mag-asawa habang taga-South ang pamilya ni Mihyun.

Masayang-masaya ang naging pagsasalo nila. Marami ang handa kahit wala namang okasyon at punong-puno ng kwentuhan at galak ang hapag kainan.

"Kamusta pagbubuntis mo, Kyungsoo?" Tanong ng asawa ni Mihyun na si Jongdae.

Maingat at mahinhing kumain si Kyungsoo gamit ang kutsara niya't tinidor. Lumunon muna siya bago sumagot, "Iritable minsan lalo na kapag galing trabaho. Pero ayos lang naman."

"San ka pala naglilihi ngayon?" Tanong ni Mihyun sunod.

Sa tabi ni Kyungsoo ay si Jongin na tinutulungan si Raeon magbalat ng hipon. Bigla itong sumagot. "Sa akin."

Napunta ang atensyon kay Jongin liban na lang sa mga bata na abala kumain.

Siniko ni Kyungsoo ang asawa at tumawa na lang. "Joke lang yun ate. Joke lang." Minatahan niya si Jongin na tinaasan siya ng kilay pabalik.

"Totoo naman ah. Ako lagi hanap-hanap mo. Ate, totoo yun. Sa akin naglilihi si Kyungsoo. Kahit ano naman kinakain niya pati--"

Sinubuan ni Kyungsoo ng manok ang asawa para patigilin ito magsalita. Tumawa ulit siya. "Ate, ibig sabihin lang ni Jongin na clingy ako sa kanya lately. Pero di ko siya pinaglilihian no." Tiningnan niya ang asawa sa mata na ngayon ay kumagat na sa hita ng manok na sinubo sa kanya.

May gulat man sa mukha nina Mihyun at Jongdae, natawa na lang din sila kinalaunan.

"Soo, okay lang yun kung paglihian mo si Jongin. Malamang, magiging kamukha siya ng baby niyo kung ganyan." Sabi ni Mihyun na sinangayunan din ng asawa niyang may kakaibang titig sa kanilang dalawa.

"Mag-asawa naman na kayo kaya okay lang yan."

Nagtinginan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na gets agad ang ibig sabihin ni Jongdae. Mabilis silang namula pareho.

"Pero seryoso, anong pagkain pinaglilihian mo?" Matinong tanong muli ni Mihyun.

"White Rabbit na candy tsaka Haw Haw, Ate." Nahihiyang tugon ni Kyungsoo na napahimas na rin sa kanyang batok.

"Puti? Kaya naman naglilihi ka rin kay Jongin dahik may puti rin yan na mabibigay sayo." Pang-aasar ni Jongdae na nakatanggap ng hampas sa braso mula kay Mihyun.

"Tama na nga yan. Nandito ang mga bata. Sige lang Kyungsoo, kain ka lang." Udyok ni Mihyun sa kanila at nagpatuloy lang sila kumain.

Napalabi na lang si Kyungsoo dahil totoo rin naman ang sinabi ni Jongdae. Napahawak tuloy siya sa mga pisnging biglang namula habang ang kamay ni Jongin ay napunta sa kanyang hita at pinisil iyon.

Sila ay nagkatinginan at isang malokong ngiti ang binitawan ni Jongin sa kanya.

* * *

Nasa sala ang mga bata pati na rin si Kyungsoo na nagbabantay sa kanila.

Tumoka kasi si Mihyun sa paghugas ng pinagkainan nila habang si Jongin at Jongdae naman ay nasa labas at nag-uusap patungkol sa mga sasakyan nila.

Nakaupo lang si Kyungsoo sa sala habang hawak ang tatlong buwan niyang tiyan.

Si Raeon ay nanonood ng TV sa kanyang tabi. Ngunit may senyas na patulog na ito dahil papikit-pikit na ang mga mata.

Nang tuluyang lamunin ng antok si Raeon ay inihiga muna ito ni Kyungsoo sa sala.

Tiningnan niya maigi ang bata at napangiti. Parang kailan lang at baby pa lang si Raeon na laging nakadikit sa kanya. Alala pa niya, isang beses na nilabas nila ni Jongin ang mga bata ay napagkamalan silang pamilya, ngayon ilang buwan na lang din at makakabuo na sila ni Jongin ng pamilyang kanila.

Dumating si Rahee at suminghap nnag makita ang kapatid na tulog na. "Tulog na si Raeonnie."

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Rahee na may bitbit na ngayong stuffed toy.

Cute na stuffed toy na tipo niya.

"Uhm, hm. Ikaw ba Rahee, di ka pa matutulog?" Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng bata nang tumabi ito sa kanya.

"Di pa po kasi baka po umalis kayo ni Tito." Sagot ng bata na yumakap na rin sa kanya. Mahal na mahal niya ang mga pamangkin ni Jongin.

"Mamaya pa naman kami aalis ni Tito. Di kami aalis na tulog pa kayo ni Raeon."

"Talaga po?" Tumingala si Rahee sa kanya at siya ay tumango pasagot.

"Oo. Mamaya pa kami 6 uuwi." Sipat ni Kyungsoo sa orasan sa pader bago tingnan muli ang hawak ni Rahee. "Cute naman ng doll mo. San mo nabili yan?"

Tiningnan ni Rahee ang hawak na may ngiti sa labi at sinabi. "Di ko po alam. Bigay lang po kasi ito ni Ninang ko po."

"Ahh. Pwede patingin si Tito?"

"Hm." Binigay ni Rahee kay Kyungsoo ang manika.

Nang mahawakan, ininspeksyon ni Kyungsoo ang laruan ng pamangkin at natanto, "Parang ako ata 'to."

Bumungisngis si Rahee at sinabi, "Di po kaya Tito. Girl po 'to si Dyolamb ko po. Ikaw boy ka po."

Tumaas ang makapal na kilay ni Kyungsoo. "Ano ulit name niya?"

"Dyolamb po."

"Dyolamb, huh? Ganda niya sa dress niya. Pero parang ako talaga 'to." Nguso ni Kyungsoo habang pinaglalaruan ang manika sa kanyang mga kamay.

Ngunit, kinuha ni Rahee si Dyolamb at dinikit iyon sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Mhmm... Pareho po kayo malaki mata tsaka po heart yung lips."

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa obserbasyon ni Rahee at kinuha muli si Dyolamb. "Sabi ko sayo ako 'to eh."

Humagikgik si Rahee. "Wait po Tito pakita ko po sa inyo yung iba po niyang dress."

Iniwan ni Rahee si Dyolamb sa kanya kaya habang wala ang pamangkin ay kinuhaan niya ng picture ang manika.

Di man niya sabihin pero cute na cute talaga siya sa laruang ito.

"O, tulog na si Raeon?"

Nagitla si Kyungsoo kay Mihyun na biglang sumulpot. Nasa kalagitnaan pa naman din si Kyungsoo sa pagkuha ng selfie hawak si Dyolamb. Pero naudlot iyon dahil bigla siyang nahiya sa hipag.

"Naku, sensya na. Sige lang tuloy mo lang pag-selfie mo. Cute ng laruan ni Rahee no?"

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at napahimas na lang sa batok, nahihiya, ngunit bahagyang dismayado na hindi siya nakapag-picture ng sarili kasama si Dyolamb.

"Tito! Tingnan mo." Dumating na muli si Rahee bitbit ang isang maliit na storage box kung saan pagbukas ng bata ay may laman iyon na magagandang outfits ni Dyolamb.

Napangiti na lang si Mihyun sa dalawa bago tawagin ang asawa para buhatin si Raeon sa kwarto.

"Wow, ang dami naman niyang damit." Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil naeengganyo na siya ngayon sa laruan ni Rahee.

Sinuotan ni Rahee ng ribbon si Dyolamb at winagayway ito sa harap ni Kyungsoo. "Tada!"

Nang papalapit si Jongdae at si Jongin sa kanila ay umayos siya ng upo at pinakalma ang sarili. Ayaw niya kasing ipakita na naeengganyo siya sa laruan ng isang bata.

"Tulog na ang growing boy ko." Sabi ni Jongdae bago buhatin ang anak at dalhin ito sa kwarto.

Umupo si Jongin sa kanyang tabi. Nakabukaka. "Ano yan?"

"Tito, look. Sabi ni Tito Soo siya daw po ito." Kay Jongin naman winagayway ni Rahee si Dyolamb at dun na napako ang atensyon ni Jongin habang si Kyungsoo naman ay kunwaring walang alam sa sinasabi ni Rahee.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang manika at tinitigan maigi bago tingnan ang asawa.

"Soo, tingin ka dito."

"A-Ayoko nga."

Di na pinilit ni Jongin ang asawa pero sang-ayon nga siya na kamukha ni Kyungsoo ang stuffed toy ni Rahee.

"Kamukha mo nga." Komento niya habang nakatingin pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kabilang direksyon, ngunit namumula na.

Medyo nahihiya si Kyungsoo na inihalintulad niya ang sarili sa isang cute na manika.

Ngayon, imbis na si Kyungsoo ang nakikipaglaro kay Rahee ay si Jongin na ang tumugon nito para sa kanya.

Kaya habang pinapalit-palit nila ng suot si Dyolamb ay walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang ngumuso sa inggit habang pinapanood si Rahee at ang asawa na nilalaro ang cute na cute na si Dyolamb.

* * *

Balik sa realidad at napapansin ni Jongin na hindi na masyadong dumidikit ang asawa sa kanya samantalang siya ang pinaglilihian nito ng mga nakaraang araw.

Kung dati sa tuwing siya ay dadating mula sa trabaho ay aakap na agad si Kyungsoo sa kanya at pipisil-pisilin ang kanyang mga braso, ngayon saglit lang itong aakap sa kanya at kakalas na agad bago tumutok sa cellphone.

Hindi rin lang naman sa pagpisil ng braso mahilig si Kyungsoo dahil kapag nasa kama na silang mag-asawa ay nangangagat naman ito kung saan-saan.

Ang matindi pa, may mga gabi na nauuhaw si Kyungsoo sa init na dala ng katawan ni Jongin.

Pero hindi na ngayon.

Tumabi si Jongin sa asawa na naglalaro ng Candy Crush sa cellphone.

"By?" Siko niya sa asawa.

"Hm?"

"Di ka na nangangagat." Nguso ni Jongin sa asawa. Madalas mang clingy ito sa kanya, hindi naman niya iyon pinagsasawaan. Bagkus, mas gusto pa nga niyang nakadikit lagi ang maliit na asawa sa kanya.

"Pagkain ka ba, ba't kita kakagatin?"

"Soo naman eh. Parang nitong mga nakaraan lang ako lagi hanap mo, ba't ngayon hindi na?"

Namatay si Kyungsoo sa Candy Crush kaya binaba na niya ang kanyang cellphone. Pagkalingon kay Jongin, bigla siyang sumimangot, nakanguso. "Dy..." bulong niya.

"Hm?"

"Dy, tanong mo naman dun sa ninang ni Rahee kung san niya binili si Dyolamb. Sige na, Dy. Gusto ko rin ng Dyolamb." Pagmamakaawa niya sa asawa. Mukha siyang sinipang tuta.

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Jongin sa gusto ng asawa dahil di niya aakalain na magiging ganito kadesperado si Kyungsoo magkaroon ng Dyolamb.

"By, gusto mo nung manika ni Rahee?"

Mabilis tumango si Kyungsoo. "P-Parang gusto siya ng anak natin, Dy."

Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi dahil na rin sa hiya. Ewan ba niya kung epekto ito ng kanyang pagbubuntis o sadyang gusto niya talaga ng Dyolamb. Bente-nuwebe na siya pero heto siya't nagkakainteres sa laruang pambata.

"Si baby may gusto o ikaw?" Tanong pa ni Jongin kaya lalong nahiya si Kyungsoo.

"Di na yun mahalaga. Pero gusto ko ng ganun." Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa sa mga maya. "Please, Dy? Bilhan mo ako ng ganun?"

"Kaya ba di ka na naglilihi sa akin kasi sa laruan na ni Rahee ka naglilihi?" Pagtatampo naman ni Jongin na di rin tinanggi ni Kyungsoo.

"Gusto ko ng Dyolamb. Gusto ko ng may bibihisan." Kunot noong sagot ni Kyungsoo bago hugutin ang braso ng asawa at alugin iyon. "Dy, sige na please? Gusto ko ng ganun."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at humalik na lang sa sentido ng asawa. "Sige, sige, subukan kong tanungin."

"Sabi mo yan ah?" Nguso pa rin ni Kyungsoo sa asawa pero niyakap na niya ito.

Kung ganito rin naman ang makukuha ni Jongin sa asawa kung makakabili siya ng Dyolamb, aba'y hahamakin na nga niya talaga ang lahat maibigay lang iyon kay Kyungsoo.

* * *

> _Kaya kinabukasan sa trabaho ay tinext ni Jongin ang Ate Mihyun niya._
> 
> _Te, pwede mo ba tanong sa ninang ni rahee san binili si dyolamb?_
> 
> _Ilang saglit din ay nagreply na ito sa kanya._
> 
> _galing canada yun alam ko. bakit?_
> 
> _canada?? hindi dito sa pinas?_
> 
> _hindi. canada pa yun. padala yan kay rahee ng college friend ko. bakit mo ba natanong?_
> 
> _naglilihi si kyungsoo sa stuffed toy na yun :/_
> 
> _hahaha selos ka ba?_
> 
> _syempre. ako na nga pinaglilihian naghanap pa ng iba :(_
> 
> _balikan kita. tanong ko pwede tayo magpabili sa kanya._
> 
> _thank u ate! texy ka kaagad ah?_
> 
> _Wala pang isang oras ay nakatanggap rin si Jongin ng sagot mula sa kanyang ate._
> 
> _Jong, limited edition daw yung doll na yon kaya di niya sure kung may ganun pa daw na binebenta :(_

Sa sagot na natanggap, napakamot sa ulo si Jongin. "Hala, pano yan."

> _sige ate salamat ah. paliwanag ko na lang kay soo mamaya :)_
> 
> _sige goodluck sayo! Hehe_
> 
> _ate nakakatakot naman yang hehe mo_
> 
> _😏😂😊😏😂_

Mukhang mapapasubok siya nitong gabi pagkauwi kay Kyungsoo.

Bahala na.

* * *

Pagkauwi sa bahay ay sinalubong siya agad ng asawa ng yakap at halik sa labi.

Kabado si Jongin dahil hindi niya alam kung paano tatanggapin ng buntis niyang asawa ang tungkol sa Dyolamb na hindi na niya mabibili. Ayaw pa naman niyang magtampo ito sa kanya dahil pano na lang at kung magtampo? Sigurado siyang hindi na siya nito lalambingin pa.

Yun lang naman ang abiso sa kanya ng kanyang ate. Sa tatlong buwang pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo ay hindi pa siya nakakatikim ng pagsusungit nito. Kahit nga hindi ito buntis, pero kung magtampo ay mahirap na suyuin. Pano pa kaya ngayong buntis na ito? Posibleng kailangang kundi doble, triple ang gawing panunuyo ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tanda niya noong nagtampo si Kyungsoo sa kanya ay noong kolehiyo pa sila. Nawala kasi niya ang regalong wallet ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at hindi man lang niya ito pinaalam nang higit sa isang taon.

Kamalas-malasan niya at natanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kung nasaan ang wallet niya. Nagsinungaling pa siya na tinago niya iyon dahil ayaw niyang mawala pero wala siyang takas sa nobyo. Alam na alam ni Kyungsoo tuwing siya ay nagsisinungaling kaya naman nang sabihin niya ang totoo ay doon na nagtampo ang nobyo.

Okay sana kung hindi nagsinungaling si Jongin. Naiintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo kung nawala ang wallet pero ang mas ikinatampo talaga ni Kyungsoo ay ang pagsisinungaling ni Jongin at ang paglihim nito na nawala na ang wallet na regalo niya.

Pero nalagpasan naman nila ang gusot na iyon sa pamamagitan ng walang sawang panunuyo ni Jongin at ang pagiging marupok rin ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan na hindi niya kayang tiisin ng higit sa isang linggo.

Ngayon, masusubok muli si Jongin.

"Dy, kain ka na. Nagprito ako ng manok mo."

Nagpahila si Jongin sa asawa papunta sa munti nilang kusina.

Pagkaupo ni Jongin ay pinaghainan na siya ni Kyungsoo at tumabi sa kanya.

"Kain na. Crunchy yan." Proud na sabi ni Kyungsoo bago buhusan ng Mang Tomas ang ibabaw ng kanin niya.

Inabot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang bote ng Mang Tomas na siyang binuhos niya sa kanyang hita ng manok sa plato niya.

Sa pagkagat ni Jongin sa manok, siya ay napahuni sa sarap. "Mhm. By, crunchy nga."

"Sabi sayo eh." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang malaki at nagpatuloy sila kumain nang masaya at payapa.

Sasandukan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng kanin kapag kulang o ubos na iyon sa plato niya at pupunasan naman ni Jongin ang bahid ng sarsa ng Mang Tomas sa labi o sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo kung meron.

Pinalipas ang hapunan at ang saglit na paghugas ng katawan ni Jongin. Paglabas niya ng kwarto ay nasa sala si Kyungsoo at nanonood ng telebisyon. May throw pillow ito na yakap habang seryosong nanonood.

Tumabi siya sa asawa at saglit na nanood muna ng telebisyon. Dahil hindi naman nakuha ng palabas ang kanyang interes, tiningnan niya ang asawa, inakbayan at nilapit sa kanya para halikan sa bunbunan.

"By, may sasabihin ako sayo." Lakas loob niyang sabi.

Tiningala siya ni Kyungsoo saglit bago ibalik ang tingin sa T.V.

"Ano yun?"

Hindi pa sumagot si Jongin dahil baka ayaw pa ni Kyungsoo magpaistorbo sa pinapanood. Pero nag-commercial din naman na kaya nasa kanya na muli ang buong atensyon ni Kyungsoo.

"Dy, ano yung sasabihin mo?"

Malalim na paghinga. "By, tinanong ko na kasi si ate tungkol dun sa dyolamb ni Rahee..." tiningnan niya ang asawa sa mga mata. Punong-puno iyon ng pananabik.

"O ano daw? San daw nakakabili nun?"

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ng asawa at tiningnan siya nang taimtim.

Sa tingin pa lang ni Jongin, unti-unti nang lumiliit ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Batid na nito ang gustong sabihin ni Jongin sa kanya.

Umiling si Jongin. "Sa Canada pa pala yun nabili. Limited edition daw. Hindi na rin sigurado kung may stock pa ba na ganun o wala na. Ginoogle ko na rin kung sakaling may nagbebenta online pero hindi ko siya mahanap. Sorry, By. Hindi kita mabibilhan nung manikang yun. Pasensya na."

Napayuko si Jongin at handa na ang sarili kung sakaling mag-walk out ang asawa sa kanya. Pero hindi iyon nangyari.

Sa gulat pa nga niya, sinakop ng mga palad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha at inangat iyon para magtagpo ang kanilang mga tingin.

May malambing na ngiti sa labi si Kyungsoo. "Ang gwapo gwapo naman ng asawa ko." Puri niya habang hinihila ang pisngi ni Jongin at himasin iyon. "Dy, wala kang dapat ipag-sorry. Ayos lang naman sa akin kung hindi ka makakabili nun. Akala ko naman sa SM lang nabibili o kaya sa Robinsons. Canada pa pala. Huwag na lang. Rare pa. Ayaw naman kita pahirapan, Dy. Okay lang kahit wala. Thank you pa rin sa effort mo. Ginoogle mo pa talaga. Wag ka na malungkot, di naman ako magtatampo."

Tinapik-tapik ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin at bago pa makapagsalita si Jongin ay pinatakan siya ng halik ng asawa sa labi.

"Dy, ang pogi pogi mo." Patuloy nitong paglalambing sa kanya hanggang sa umakap na ito sa kanya.

Lumuwag ang pakiramdam ni Jongin at umakap na rin kay Kyungsoo na bumalik na sa panonood ng TV.

"Di ka galit?" Tanong pa rin niya sa asawa na tumingala sa kanya at umiling.

"Pogi pogi mo bakit ako magagalit?"

Natawa si Jongin sa sagot na narinig at sumagot, "Pano kung hindi ako pogi? E di galit ka na?"

Umiling pa rin si Kyungsoo. Ang tingin niya ay nasa palabas na. "Pogi pogi mo pa rin kasi mabait ka na asawa."

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Jongin sa mukha at siya'y kilig na kilig sa paglalambing ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Nanatili silang tahimik saglit. Nakakapit lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Pwede na siyang maihalintulad sa isang koala dahil sa posisyon nitong nakaakap sa gilid ni Jongin.

Hindi man maintindihan ni Jongin ang palabas sa TV ay nanood na lang din siya. Pero nang matapos ang palabas, tinawag siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Dy?"

Mata sa mata.

"Hm?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Punta tayo kina Rahee sa Sabado, please?"

Isang ngiti lang ni Jongin at iyon na ang kanyang oo.

"Sige, bakit hindi."

* * *

Nasa tabi si Jongin ng kanyang ate sa kusina na naghuhugas ng kanilang pinagkainan.

Gaya ng pinangako sa asawa ay dumalaw nga silang muli kina Rahee sa kadahilanan na hanap-hanap pa rin ni Kyungsoo si dyolamb.

At kasalukuyan, nasa sala si Kyungsoo kasama nina Raeon at Rahee na naglalaro ng bahay-bahayan at lutu-lutuan. Kasama rin nila ang stuffed toy na laman pa rin ng isip ni Kyungsoo hanggang ngayon.

Buntong-hininga habang nakatalikop ang mga braso sa dibdib, sabi ni Jongin, "Hinahanap pa rin niya yung dyolamb. Pano kaya kung magpagawa na lang ako ng ganun, ate? Ano tingin mo?"

Biglang dumating si Jongdae. "Papagawa ng alin?"

Nagpunas na ng kamay si Ate Mihyun at hinarap ang asawa. "Ano pa ba, e di yung kaagaw ni Jongin sa atensyon ni Kyungsoo."

Nag-loading pa ang sinabi ni Mihyun kay Jongdae pero agad din naman niyang na-gets ang sinabi ng asawa.

"Ah, yun ba? Naku, pano yan kung isang araw gusto na talaga niya ng dyolamb na mahahawakan? Ano gagawin mo?" May mapang-asar na ngiti sa labi ni Jongdae bago umupo at magbalat ng pinakuluang mani sa mangkok sa mesa.

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin dahil ang sagot sa tanong na yan ang kanina pa niya iniisip lalo na nnag makita niya kung gaano kaganda ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang makita muli si Dyolamb.

"Alam mo Jongin, wag mo susubukan na gayahin yang manika na yan at baka makasuhan ka pa kapag nahuli kang nanggaya ng produkto ng iba. Payo ko na lang, kung gusto dumayo pa dito ni Kyungsoo, dalhin mo lang siya dito." Bilin ng ate niya sa kanya na talagang gagawin rin naman niya para sa asawa.

"Ako naman, payo ko na lang sayo no? Magdrawing ka na lang ng Dyolamb sa papel gawin mong maskara para ikaw na lang Dyolamb ni Kyungsoo. Sa ganun, baka ikaw na ulit paglihian, di ba?" Suwestyon naman ni Jongdae na sa tingin ni Jongin ay isang magandang ideya.

"Kuya, oo nga no? Pwede ko gawin yan. Kaso..." bahagyang kumunot ang noo ni Jongin. "Kung siguro nabubuhay pa si Papa sa kanya ko ipapadrawing si Dyolamb. Try ko i-drawing o kaya...AH! Alam ko na!"

"Anong alam mo na?" Sumulpot si Kyungsoo kasama ang mga bata. Nagtaas ito ng kilay sa kanya.

Nang makita ang asawa, imbis na magmaang-maangan, ngumiti nang pagkalaki si Jongin at simabi, "Alam ko na pano ka paliligayahin." Banat niya na may kasama pang pagkindat.

Nagtawanan naman sina Mihyun, Jongdae at ang kanilang mga anak.

"Hmp. Ewan ko sayo, Dy. Ay ate, gagawan ko ng sandwich ang mga bata, gutom na daw kasi sila. Gawan ko rin kayo ni Kuya Dae."

"Sila lang? Wala ako?" Nguso ni Jongin na parang bata na tinawanan lang ni Kyungsoo habang hinihintay ang go signal ni Mihyun.

"Si Tito kakatawa." Bulong ni Rahee sa kapatid na napabungisngis na din. Lumapit sila sa kanilang Papa na sinubuan sila ng binalatan na mani.

"Sige, sige. Ikaw na bahala dito sa kusina." Ngiti ni Mihyun na binuksan na rin ang ref para kunin ang mga ingredients na maaaring gustong gamitin ni Kyungsoo.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa hipag para tingnan ang mga available ingredients para sa isang sandwich. Liningon niya si Jongin. "Dy, tulungan mo ko dito. Assistant kita."

Nag-salute si Jongin bilang sagot. "Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

Nakauwi na ang mag-asawa at ngayon ay inaayos na ang higaan para makatulog na. Ang tanging liwanag na lang sa kanilang kwarto ay ang nakabukas na lampshade sa tabi ng higaan nilang dalawa.

"Dy, ano yung alam mo na?"

Humiga si Jongin sa kanyang mga braso na nagsilbing unan niya. "Anong alam na?"

Humiga si Kyungsoo at tinaas ang kumot sa hubad niyang mga binti. Ayaw niyang mapapak ng lamok ang kanyang mga binti.

"Yung kanina kina ate narinig kita sabi mo alam mo na. Ano yun?"

"Ah, yun ba?" Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Siya ay tumagilid at niyakap ang asawa.

"Ano nga yun?"

"Sabi ko nga, alam ko na kung paano kita paliligayahin."

"Lagi mo naman ako napapasaya ano pa bang kailangan mo gawin?"

Pinisil ni Jongin ang ilong ng asawa at ngumisi. "Basta. Surprise na lang. Makikita mo."

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Okay. Abangan ko na lang yan. Tulog na tayo." tumingala siya at humalik sa labi ni Jongin.

Humalik din pabalik si Jongin. Hindi lang isa kundi tatlo pa. "Goodnight. Tulog na tayo ni baby."

"Hm."

Sabay pumikit ang mga mata, sabay na natulog na nang mahimbing.

* * *

Sa tulong ng ka-opisina niyang graphic artist ng marketing department na si Seulgi ay napagtagumpayan ni Jongin na maipa-drawing ang mukha ni Dyolamb.

Sumubok rin naman siyang gumuhit, pero hindi sapat ang piraso ng folder at ballpen lang para mabigyang buhay ang mukha ni Dyolamb sa isang drawing.

Kaya naman hindi lang basta drawing sa isang matigas na papel ang alay niya para sa asawa, kundi digital ang drawing na ito na prinint sa isang cardboard. Sulit ang pag-komisyon niya kay Seulgi.

Hiling lang din niya ay sana matuwa kahit papaano si Kyungsoo sa kanyang gagawin.

* * *

Sa bilis ng takbo ng araw ay nakarating na rin siya sa wakas sa munting tahanan nila ni Kyungsoo.

Pagtapak pa lang niya sa loob ng bahay nila ay amoy niya ang ginigisa ng asawa sa kusina.

Pumunta siya roon at binati si Kyungsoo. "Hello, By." Matik na nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi.

"Dy, kain ka na. Sakto kakainit ko lang ng ulam." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang binabaliktad ang ginigisang manok sa luya at sibuyas.

"Ikaw? Di ka kakain?"

"Sorry, Dy. Nauna na ako kanina."

"Ah." Nagsandok na ng sariling kanin si Jongin at kumain na muna.

Habang kumakain ay nakipagkwentuhan si Jongin sa asawa. Nagkwento siya sa mga latest na ganap sa opisina at napakwento rin naman si Kyungsoo patungkol sa homebased na trabaho niya bilang isang Mandarin tutor online.

Sa paglalim ng gabi, naghahanda na sila ngayon magpahinga.

Pinauna na muna ni Jongin ang asawa gumamit ng banyo. Maghihilamos kasi ito at magsisipilyo.

Si Jongin naka-damit pang-opisina pa rin at hindi mapakali sa kwarto.

Wala siyang plano kung paano susurpresahin ang asawa. Basta ang alam niya, susuotin lang niya ang maskara at magpapanggap na siya si Dyolamb.

"Bahala ka na ah?" Pakiusap ni Jongin sa maskara na inilabas niya mula sa kanyang bag.

Ang di niya alam nakalabas na ng banyo si Kyungsoo.

"Dy, mauubos na toothpaste natin. May stock pa ba tayo? Kapag wala ka na makuha guntingin mo muna ah?"

Nang marinig pa lang ang boses ni Kyungsoo ay mabilis na binalik ni Jongin ang maskara sa kanyang backpack at sinara iyon. Tumayo siya at hinarap ang asawa ng may ngiti. Na para bang wala siyang nililihim.

Naka-boxers si Kyungsoo at may kalakihan ang puting tshirt na suot niya.

"Sige. Hugas na muna ako."

Dumiretso si Jongin sa banyo pero nilingon muna niya ang asawa na ngayon ay naglalagay ng Off lotion sa mga braso't hita.

Sa ngayon, maghihilamos na muna siya.

* * *

Pagkabalik sa kwarto ay nadatnan niyang nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa kama at nag-cecellphone.

"Ano pinapanood mo?" Tanong niya habang naglalagay ng Eskinol sa bulak at i-apply ito sa kanyang mukha.

"Wala tinitingnan ko lang camera roll ko."

Sumilip si Jongin sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo. "Miss mo na si Dyolamb?"

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at humawak sa tyan. "Weird ba kung sabihin kong oo?"

"Hindi. Anong weird dun?"

"Baka kasi nawiwirduhan ka na sa akin."

"Bakit naman ako mawiwirduhan sayo, e asawa kita."

Sumilay na ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Ang cute kasi ni Dyolamb, Dy. Ang sarap bihisan. Siguro kaya rin ako ganito kasi hindi na ako makapaghintay pa sa baby natin. Kapag andito na si baby, bibihisan ko siya ng magagandang damit. Gusto ko ulit makita si Dyolamb, Dy."

At dahil sa huling sinabi ng asawa, ayun na ang naging senyas kay Jongin para gawin ang binabalak.

"By, pikit ka."

"Bakit?"

"Basta pikit ka muna."

"Bakit nga?"

"Basta. Pikit na dali."

Pagkapikit ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo, humirit pa ulit si Jongin. "Talikod ka tapos takpan mo mata mo."

"Nakapikit na nga ako tatakpan ko pa mata ko?" Ingit ng buntis pero sumunod pa rin at tumagilid muna at dinala ang palad sa pikit na mga mata.

Bumaba ng kama si Jongin. "Huwag ka sisilip ah!"

"Hmm."

Pagkasuot ni Jongin sa Dyolamb na maskara, humiga siya sa tabi ng asawa at kinalabit siya.

"Okay na?"

"Harap ka na dali."

Sa pagharap at pagmulat ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo, suminghap siya sa gulat at napasigaw, "Jongin!!"

Natakot si Jongin sa naging reaksyon ng asawa dahil di niya mawari kung natakot ba niya ito sa nagawa o ano.

"Soo, natakot ba kita?" Pag-aalala niya at mukha na rin siyang naiiyak. Tama ba itong ginawa niya o nagbigay pa ito ng stress kay Kyungsoo at sa kanilang baby?

Pero niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo.

Syempre, niyakap din niya ito pabalik at hinimas sa likod dahil pakiramdam niya ay natakot lang niya ito sa ginawa.

"Baby, I'm sorry..."

Kumalas bahagya si Kyungsoo at humawak sa mga balikat ni Jongin.

Walang butas ang mata ng maskara ni Jongin kaya di niya talaga alam kung ano ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya na ayaw niyang tanggalin ang maskara na suot dahil kapag ginawa niya yun ay baka madurog ang puso niya sa makikitang reaksyon ng asawa.

"Soo, sorry natakot ata kita." Humawak siya sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo. Magkatapat silang nakaupo sa kama. Tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay para tanggalin na ang maskara. Bahala na kung ano ang sasapitin niya sa kamay ng asawa.

Mahina ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo, umiiling ang ulo nang ibaba niya ang kamay ni Jongin.

"Soo? Bakit ka natatawa?"

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya, malaki ang ngiti. "Huwag mo tanggalin. Di ba, ikaw ang Dyolamb ko ngayon?"

Nakalma rin sa wakas si Jongin. Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo pabalik. "Akala ko natakot kita. Sapat ba muna ito, Soo? Pwede ba ako muna lamb mo?"

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. "Hindi lang ako, Dy. Lamb ka rin ni baby natin. _Lambvvv_ (love) ka namin."

Hindi nabalewala ang plano ni Jongin sa gabing iyon, bagkus, nakailang selfie pa sila ni Kyungsoo habang suot pa rin niya ang Dyolamb na maskara. Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya na parang isang malaking teddy bear si Jongin. Kung anu-ano ang pinaggagagawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero wala siyang reklamo dahil mahal niya ang asawa at kahit ano ay gagawin niya mapasaya lang si Kyungsoo.

"Soo, baka mas mahal mo lang ako kung suot ko lang 'tong maskara na 'to ah?" Pangamba ni Jongin sa likod ng maskara.

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ng asawa at umiling. Nang nakangiti, tinanggal niya ang maskara ni Jongin.

"Mas mahal ko 'to. Mas mahal kita, Dy, bilang ikaw."

Kilig na kilig si Jongin kaya napahalik na lang siya sa labi ni Kyungsoo at masayang natapos ang kanilang gabi.

_Epilogue_

Nasa tahanan muli sila ng Ate Mihyun at Kuya Jongdae.

Dahil sa bilis ng araw, ang anak nila Jongin at Kyungsoo na si Kyungin ay 3 years old na.

Kalaro nito si Rahee at Raeon sa sala at para bang may kung anong mahika ang Dyolamb doll ni Rahee, yun lamang ang hawak ni Kyungin habang nakaupo sa sahig.

"Tito Soo! Ayaw po bitawan ni Kyungin si Dyolamb ni Ate Rahee." Sumbong ni Raeon kay Kyungsoo na naghahanda ng pagkain kasama ni Mihyun.

"Anak, hayaan mo muna si Kyungin kasi baby pa siya."

"E kasi mommy papalitan po ni Tito Jonin damit ni Kyungin. Di po mapalitan ni Tito kasi ayaw po bitawan ni Kyungin si Dyolamb." Paliwanag ni Raeon kaya nabahala na si Kyungsoo at naghugas na muna ng kamay.

Sinenyasan niya sa mata si Mihyun bago sundan si Raeon sa sala kung saan paiyak-iyak na si Kyungin at umiingit sa tuwing tatanggalin ni Jongin si Dyolamb sa hawak nito.

"Kyungin, bitaw muna, basang-basa ka na ng pawis. Palit muna."

Ngunit nang subukang hilain muli ni Jongin ang manika ay napahiyaw ang bata kaya bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at wala nang nagawa.

Nang makita ni Kyungsoo ang pangyayari, binuhat niya ang anak at hinalikan ito sa pisngi. "Ay pawis na pawis. Bantot na ni Kyungin. Bihis muna ang baby."

Tiningnan niya sa mata si Jongin na agad kumilos at hinigit ang Dyolamb sa kamay ng anak.

Humiyaw si Kyungin at nagwala sa mga braso ni Kyungsoo. Pero hindi niya pwedeng hayaan lang na matuyuan ng pawis ang anak.

"Ay. Bad. Behave lang, Kyungin. Bibihis lang saglit tapos sayo na ulit si Dyolamb." Pag-aalo niya sa nagwawalang anak.

Pinulbuhan ni Jongin ang likuran at leeg ng anak at mabilis na inabot ang pamalit na sando ng anak.

"Gusto ba ni Kyungin na mabantot siya? Mababahuan sayo si Dyolamb sige ka." Dagdag pa ulit ni Kyungsoo na nabihisan rin nang maayos ang anak.

Yun nga lang, basang-basa ng luha ang mukha nito na si Jongin naman ang nagpunas gamit ang lampin.

Ibibigay na sana ulit nila ang Dyolamb sa anak, ngunit nawala na ito sa pinagpatungan ni Jongin. Bagkus, may isang paperbag na iniabot sa kanila ni Ate Mihyun.

"Hm. Para kay Kyungin."

"Ate, ano 'to?" Tanong ni Jongin bago alugin ang paperbag at silipin ang laman.

Hinele ni Kyungsoo ang anak na ngayon ay kalmado na at hinintay si Jongin na buksan ang paperbag.

"Buksan mo na."

At pagkabukas ni Jongin sa paperbag, siya ay napasinghap nang ilabas niya ang isang mini Dyolamb.

"Wow, may Dyolamb na si Kyungin!"

Pagkabigay sa anak, niyakap iyon ni Kyungin at kiniss sa ulo.

"Wow, ano sasabihin kay Tita Mihyun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa anak na gigil ang pagngiti na binato sa kanya sabay kuskos ng ilong sa bagong manika.

"Thank? Say, thank you kay Tita Mihyun. Thank you po Tita Mihyun." Turo ni Kyungsoo sa anak na mahinang bumulong. "Tenchou Twita Mwiyu." Bigkas ng bata at tingin sa bago niyang laruan na may burdang pangalan sa tag nito.

Bbolamb.


End file.
